


Going Back

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia tempts Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet originally written for femslash100 on LiveJournal, for the prompt "horror."

"Come with me, Alessa," says Claudia, her pale hands beckoning.

Heather shakes her head. She is not Alessa; she knows she does not belong to Silent Hill. Out there somewhere life is going on and Douglas is lying injured and she won't let Claudia talk to her anymore.

But Claudia moves toward her, and Heather feels a chill as if she is a ghost. She is so close that her dark skirts are swirling over Heather's feet. But Heather feels no warmth from her; it's as if Claudia is a ghost or yet another monster, not a real person.

"Please, Alessa. You know that I love you."

"I'm not Alessa," Heather protests. She isn't. Alessa died a long time ago, and then Cheryl died too, or maybe she really was Cheryl... it's too confusing; Heather can't keep track of it.

She can smell Claudia's hair now, a scent like old papers long faded away, and her lips brush over Heather's cheek. Claudia places her mouth near Heather's ear now, telling a secret.

"I can teach you how to be Alessa," she says, sounding almost seductive. "Remember before you were Cheryl, before that man stole you from us. Go back as far as you can. Back to that schoolroom, back to the butterflies. And come back to me."

Heather can remember. The colors of butterflies swirl before her eyes and she knows she is dear to the woman before her. When Claudia kisses her mouth, Heather knows who she really is.


End file.
